The present invention comprises a new Solenostemon, botanically known as Solenostemon scutellarioides, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Mos Rosbast’.
‘Mos Rosbast’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has bold slightly mottled red hues in the center of the foliage with greyed-purple borders and yellow-green margins, with an upright, well branched and uniform plant habit.
‘Mos Rosbast’ originated from a hybridization made in January 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Andijk, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘CS06-29-1’ with less intense foliage color, larger foliage size and thinner stems.
The male parent of ‘Mos Rosbast’ was an unpatented proprietary plant identified as ‘CS06-1-1’ with less rose color in the foliage, smaller foliage size, and has less of a crenate margin. The resultant seed was sown in July 2006.
‘Mos Rosbast’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in September 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Mos Rosbast’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in September 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.